Volviendo a empezar
by LittleDaphne
Summary: Jasper siempre ha viajado de ciudad en ciudad con sus padres, tanto que ya su vida le parece aburrida. Sin embargo, Fork le traerá algunas sorpresas. Todos humanos. Jasper/Alice
1. Rutina Indeseable

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes son mios, todos de Meyer, ella es la maestra, la que se gana la pasta y la que a creado a mis tres maravillas andantes: Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

**Sumary:**Jasper siempre ha viajado de ciudad en ciudad con sus padres, tanto que ya su vida le parece aburrida. Sin embargo, Fork le traerá algunas sorpresas. Todos humanos. Jasper/Alice

La edad que todos aparentan xD entre los 16 y 17.

Este capitulo, es como para conocer un poco al Jasper del fic.

Espero que os guste xD

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Volviendo a empezar**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**CAP 1: Rutina indeseable**

- ¡Ohhh Jass, venga!, quita esa cara, ya sabes como se pone tu madre cuando te entran los berrinches

- .. dejame en paz

- ¡Lily! Controla a tu hijo, no puedo ser un buen padre si él no es un buen hijo

- Jass controlate, estás poniendo nervioso a tu padre

Bufé. Ya estaban otra vez. Volviendo a empezar una nueva vida para, seguramente, volverla a empezar en otro año, en otra ciudad. Y es que así eran mis padres, quizás pasan un año aquí.. otro año allá. 3 meses en Bogotá, 4 en España. No importaba si es Europa.. o América.. tampoco si era una pequeña.. o una de la mas civilizadas ciudades. Siempre era igual, no había un sitio fijo. Y todo se debe, a mi padre y a su estupendo trabajo.

Al parecer mi querido conyugue piensa que para que un negocio valla estupendamente bien, tiene que hacerlo él, y en persona. No sirvientes, ni confidentes, ni sus innumerables trabajadores, sino él. Y eso era una plasta.

Al principio de los principios del principio principal, todo era perfecto. Era el mismo trabajo y también la misma ideología, pero la diferencia era que era mi padre el único que iba de un sitio para otro. Mamá, Rose y yo nos quedábamos en casa. Y era genial, no habían baches ni roturas en nuestras vidas o eso era lo pensaba yo. Al parecer el amor que profesaban mi madre y mi padre era.. demasiado fuerte. No podían estar el uno sin el otro. (Algo que.. para que negarlo, no puedo comprenderlo)

Y entonces, mi maravillosa hermana se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea. Y tuvo la maravillosa bocaza abierta para decirlo en alto.

_'¿Por que no nos vamos todos?'_

Desde ese dia, mi vida se convirtió en mi martirio. Se puede decir que no tengo amigos, si no los voy a ver mas ¿para que tenerlos?; todas mis novias han sido temporales, no les cojo el suficiente cariño como para echarlas de menos y ellas tampoco. ¡Ni siquiera tengo enemigos fijos! Es patético tener una vida así.

- No me digas que te has vuelto a cabrear – Me pregunta mi padre, para variar, siempre me hace este interrogatorio en cada uno de los viajes. Siempre le doy la misma respuesta.

- Si

- ... ¿Por la misma razón?

- Si

- ... ¿Tengo que darte la misma explicación?

- Si

- ¡¡Lily controla a tu hijo, solo dice si!!

- Hijo controlate, también di no.

Volví a bufar.

- Bien, como iba diciendo. Todo esto me lo agradeceras en el futuro, ¡no tendrás que trabajar! Y ya se que esa idea no te gusta, pero es una idea. Además, tienes que hacerte cargo de la empresa junto a tu hermana. ¿Me lo agradeceras o no cuando veas que tu padre te dejo todo hecho y arreglado, he?

- Si papa.. te lo agradezco.. eres un buen padre.. no se que haria sin ti (A veces me da la impresión de que se lo cree)

- Losé. Además, Fork te ecantará.

- ¿Fork? Pasame el boleto y el mapa.

- Aja, aquí esta. Toma

Lo que faltaba, Forks. ¿De donde saco eso de que me iba a gustar? Tenía entendido que todos los dias eran fríos.. y si los dias eran frios.. ¡Pobre de mis noches!. Era un pueblo pequeño, era muy pequeño, demasiado quizás.

- No me gusta

Esta ves bufó mi padre.

- Siempre dices lo mismo de todas parte en las que vamos.

- Pero es que esta ves, si que no me gusta. ¡Está casi deshabitado!

- ¿Por que no haces como tu hermana? No a protestado en ningun momento, nunca pense que llegara a decir esto pero, toma ejemplo de ella.

Oh, mi hermana. Claro, Rose. Como no. Ella le parece bien todo esto, que digo, ¡le encanta!. ¿Conocer lugares nuevos a cada rato? Para ella es algo fascinante. ¿Amigos? Según ella, tiene amigos, _en todas partes. _¿Novio? Oh, no no, la estoy insultando. ¿NovioS? Ella ve esto como un reto. Ningún hombre de cualquier lugar puede resistirse a sus encantos, y le gusta demostrarlo. ¿Que importa que sean morenos, amarillos o blancos? ¿bajos, altos o medianos? ¿Con pelo o sin pelo? Para ella todos son bienvenidos. Por ahora creo que ninguno le a dicho 'NO'. Pero como deseo que llegue ese dia.

- ¿Como mi hermana dices? Claro.. haber dejame que busque algo.. mmm, no, no lo encuentro. Dime papa, ¿Hay centro comercial en Forks?

Mi padre me miro horrorizado, sip, he dado en el clavo.

- Lily, controla a tu hijo, en ocasiones, ¡pregunta estupideces!

- Hijo controlate, papa se pone nervioso con tus preguntas estupidas.

- Papa, a mi no me parece una pregunta estupida, es más, creo que es lo mas sensato que ha preguntado Jass durante todo el viaje. ¿Hay centro comercial o no? - Preguntó mi hermana. Mi padre tragó saliva, en ocasiones, solo en ocasiones, me daba pena. En esta, no.

- Bueno cariño, es un pueblo que poco a poco se va formando, que aunque sea pobre tiene un buen casco, que..

- ¿Tiene centro comercial?

- Jejeje que pregunta hija.. jeje, deberias saber la respuesta, jeje

- Ah genial, porque tenia pensado pasarme el finde semana comprando, uffs, si me huvieras dicho que no hay, me muero..

- Lo están contruyendo..

- .....................................

Oh oh, que palabras tan poco certeras las de mi padre. Tendre que enseñarle a tratar co mi hermana.

- ¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO HAY CENTRO COMERCIAL!!!!! ¿¿¡¡A DONDE ME HAS TRAIDO!!?? ¿HE, HE? ¿AL CUCHITRIL DEL MUNDO? ¿DONDE EL REY PERDIO LOS CALZONES!? ¡¡DIME!!

- Pero cariño.. justo a lado de Forks hay un pueblo llamado Seattel en el que si hay un centro comercial. Te prometo pequeña, que le dejare a Jass el porche para que te lleve exclusivamente a ti, para todo lo que quieras, sera tu choffer.

Mierda.

- Bien.. me parece justo.

- ¿Porque yo? ¿Por que no viene Alfred a hacerle sus mimitos, he?

- No podemos traernos al mayordomo como si fuera nuestro perrito faldero, si Alfred quiere venir, viene, si no, no. Ademas el se esta encargando de traer todos los vehiculos y demas cosas que dejamos. ¿Crees que si decidiera venir a quedarse, no se mereciera un descanso?

- Si.. - Refunfuñe, tenia razon - ¿Por que no pagas otro mayordomo?

- ¡¡Lily!! Controla a tu hijo, ¡me desespera!

- Hijo controlate, lo desesperas.

Volví a bufar. Tercera ves. Y solo estoy empezando. Genial, a cambiar de tema.

- ¿Por que Forks?

- Ya lo sabes, hay un buen hombre con el que tengo unos negocios, lo de siempre

- Ya pero.. Fork.. ¿Que hombre de un pueblucho como este puede tener negocios contigo?

Se echó a reir. Y es cuando tengo que preguntarme.. ¿e dicho un chiste?

- Las apariencias engañan hijo, puede que donde vive no sea la cuna de la riqueza, pero este hombre duplica, por quedarme corto, nuestra fortuna. ¡Imaginate!

- ¿¡¡QUE!!?

- jajaja ¿ves?, una observación como esa la esperaba de tu hermana, pero de ti..

- Vale vale. Entonces ¿Por que traemos la Ruloff*? ¿No se supone que la primera impresion es la importante? ¿No debemos guardar la apariencias? ¿Por que no traimos la otra? es mucho mas nueva y esta claro que mucho mas cara.

- .....

- ¿Ves lo que has hecho James? Nuestro niño se ha convertido en una marioneta del dinero, ¿que te he dicho de no darle sus mimos? - Intervino mamá

- ¿marioneta del dinero!? ¡¡Pero si yo lo decia por las apariencias!! ¡Segun papá es lo mas importante!!

- Aaa.. buffs, nos habias asustado. De todas formas eso tambien me lo esperaba de tu hermana.. pero de ti..

- ¡Y ala con mi hermana! ¿No querias que tomara ejemplo? - Pues ala, toma ejemplo. Si uno ya no puede hablar ni dar opiniones. Tsss.. que desconsideración.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ya estamos llegando – Anunció por fin mi padre

- No.. si ya se notaba en el ambiente

- Deja de ser pesimista Jass, a si no conseguiras amigos

- Que novedad..

- Papá.. creo que te has equivocado, estamos entrando en un cuchitril. -Habló mi hermana, y si, opino lo mismo. Solo falta la bolita del desierto.. ¡Esta deshabitado!

- No hija.. esto es Fork, solo que hay que entrar por este sendero para la casa y.. un poquito mas alla... ¡esa es esa es! – Dijo señalando a una ¿una casa? ¡Eso es una mansion!

- Pero pero.. no sabia que contruian casas de este calibre, ¡ni que tuvieran presupuesto para hacerlo! – tuve que dar mi opinion.

- Enrealidad es que tu padre tenía pensado hacer este viaje desde hace dos años y..

- Y bueno, hablé con el hombre del que te hablé antes, si podía hacer la contruccion de una casa mas o menos cercana a la suya. Y.. ¡Tachan! Hizo una maravilla la verdad. Se encargó de todo ¿No te dije que era un gran hombre? - Mi padre irradiaba entusiasmo, uno que yo no compartía del todo.

- Bien, ahora a elegir cuarto y ¡A desempacar!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y.. aquí el final del cap. Todo el mundo dice que un primer cap siempre es soso xD Esa sera mi escusa xDD De todas formas espero que os halla gustado. Que es mi primer Alice/Jasper !!! xD

Ruloff*= Estoy segura de que lo escribi mal, y quizas ustedes si entendieron la palabra pero porcia las mosca, es una caravana, ese cacho de furgoneta que trae la casa dentro xD

Bueno un besaso a todos =D


	2. Conociendo Forks

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes son mios, todos de Meyer, ella es la maestra, la que se gana la pasta y la que a creado a mis tres maravillas andantes: Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

Bueno, lo primero es lo primero xD Agradecer a las personitas que me han dejado rewier y los que han puesto la historia – el primer cap - en favoritos. Deberas gracias, a uno se le sube la moral con vuestros comentarios xD

Y lo segundo, ¡la actualizacion!. Pensaba subir un cap a la semana, pero se me paso la fecha :S Enserio no estaba ubicada xD ayer en clase puse en todas las libretas que era dia 2 u_u Tengo que comprarme un almanaque xD

Bueno, sin mas..

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Volviendo a empezar**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAP2: Conociendo Forks**

- Quiero este cuarto

- Oh, valla. Temo decirte, hermana mia, que este cuarto ya tiene dueño

- ¿Que?

- Oh venga, sabes que me gustan las vistas ¡Y este ventanal es todo un espectáculo! Ademas, si traes un chico aquí papa tendrá por donde espiarte. Deberías ver el de al lado, también esta bien.

- Se me olvidaba, Jasper y su faceta de convicción – bufó – quedatelo

- ¡Yo también te quiero!

Le dije mientras salia de la habitación. No me podía quejar, la habitación estaba hecha a mi medida. No era grande ni pequeña, tenia mi propio baño y el ropero era como otra habitación, seguramente por eso le gustaba a Rose. Ademas, tenia una buena vista. Aunque era solo un claro del bosque, seguro que el crepúsculo se vería genial. Tendría que decorarla y todo eso, no tenia ningún mueble, excepto la cama claro.

Me tiré en ella, tenía unas ganas de echarme una siestecita enorme. Pero estaba claro que mama vendría a hacer la revisión, aun así, ¿no tengo todo un año para desempacar la maleta? No hay prisas, al menos, no por mi, eso estaba claro.

- Jass Jass Jass – Oí que me llamaban, tenía dos opciones. Ignorar a mi hermana o ver que quería.

Cerré los ojos y disfrute de mi minuto de tranquilidad. Hasta que Rose irrumpió en el cuarto.

- Jass, ¿ya te has acostado? Levantate, vamos a dar una vuelta ¡conozcamos esto!

- Acabamos de llegar.. dejame dormir. Ademas, no hay coche

- No pensaba ir en coche. ¡Venga levantate! Que tenemos que presentar la matricula en el instituto de aquí. ¡vamos!

Suspiré. Mi hermana tenia el fastidioso capricho de conocer las ciudades de la 'a' a la 'z', y siempre tenia que estar yo de por medio. Pensé que quizás el hecho de que no hubiera centro comercial hiciera que se le fueran las ganas. Error. Me equivoqué.

- Esta bien Rose.. conozcamos Forks

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es el intituto?

- Claro que si, lo pone ahí. 'Instituto de Forks. Educación Secundaria y Bachiller' Y no creo que sea un eslogan – Me di la libertad de reírme de mi propio chiste. Al parecer Rose no le vio la gracia.

- Genial, nuestro instituto es un conjunto de casas adosadas.

- Y después me llaman pesimista a mi. Venga entremos.

Cabía decir que el interior sorprendía, teniendo en cuenta el exterior, claro. Los pasillos eran espaciosos y estaban algo deshabitados. ¿ya habían empezado las clases? Genial. Me paré a mirar una especie de mapa que había en la pared. Al parecer era del reciento.

- ¿A donde se supone que tenemos que ir? ¿A la oficina o a secretaria? - Me pregunto mi hermana al lado, cogiéndome de la mano.

- No se, iremos a los dos. Están en la segunda planta. Vamos.

Si había una manía que compartíamos era la de cogernos de la mano mientras caminamos. Y siempre, en mucha ocasiones, como en esta, me preguntaba el porque. Aunque tengo mi propia teoría, seguro lo hacíamos por inercia, teniendo en cuenta que aunque nos mudemos cada dos por tres, sera ella quien siempre este a mi lado y al revés. Asi que ya no me incomoda el hecho de que la gente se quede mirando como si no fuera lo correcto. Es mas, les sonreía a gusto.

- Aquí esta la secretaría – anunció Rose

Entramos. La verdad que era un poco sosa comparado a las que ya habia visto. Tenía un mostrador que partía la habitación en dos. Parecía una barra de copas. Habian unos estantes al final y por todas partes habian taquillas. Una mujer, al parecer rodeando los 30, se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿En que puedo ayudaros jovencitos?

- Ah, hola. Me llamo Rosalie Hale y este es mi hermano, somos nuevos y veniamos a rellenar las matriculas de entrada.

- Oh claro, esperen – dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de una de las tantas taquillas – Aquí están, venís justo a tiempo, el plazo de entrega se acababa mañana. Tenéis suerte. Tomad. ¿Sabéis rellenarlas no?

- Si, claro – conteste

- Bien, si tenéis alguna duda, tocan ahí, es un pequeño timbre, y vendré

- Gracias

Rellenar la matricula era como rellenar la quiniela de papa. La diferencia es que en la quiniela sueles cambiar los resultados a cada ves. La matricula era siempre igual. Nombre, edad, curso, suspensos, materias, etc. No hace falta decir que tenemos un historial bastante bueno ¿verdad? Toqué el timbre.

- ¿ya? O, bueno, que bien. Las matriculas suele llevar su tiempo, pero como ya las clases empezaron hace una semana, estoy segura que mañana estará todo listo. Tomad, esto es un pequeño mapa del instituto, la hora de entrada y salida, el transporte si no teneis con que venir, etc. Mañana os daran vuestro horarios y materias. Suerte con el curso.

- Gracias, hasta entonces.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nos habíamos pasado todo el dia recorriendo Forks. No era tan malo, bueno, no lo malo que esperaba que fuera. Tenia sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Buenas como que no era bullicioso, se podía andar tranquilamente y al parecer no era un núcleo de los pleitos. Malas como que, por ahora, no había encontrado nada de diversión.

- Jass, Rose, vengan - Nos llamó papa desde el piso de abajo. - Tomen

- ¿un catalogo de muebles? . Pregunté

- bueno, no querrán una habitación vacía ¿no?

- Supongo pero.. ¿no os estáis tomando demasiadas molestias con esta casa? - pregunté extrañado, nunca antes mi padre había pedido que le construyeran una casa y mucho menos que la decoraran. Siempre comprábamos o alquilamos una que ya tuviera sus añitos, a mi padre le gustaban las casa clásicas y grandes, y nunca cambiábamos la decoración. Pero todo esto, es nuevo. ¿Tendría que aprovechar o preocuparme?

- ¿molestias? Las justas hijo, las justas.

- ¿Las justas? Pero si un poco mas y..

- ¡¡Lily!! ¡Controla al renacuajo! ¡Un desagradecido, eso es lo que es! Debimos haberlo metido en un contenedor cuando nació ¡Desagradecido!

Bufé. Mi padre se quejaba de mis supuestos berrinches. Entonces.. ¿lo de él que eran? ¿Arranques de estupidez crónicas? Lo dejé discutiendo con su yo no interno y me fui a la nevera. Vacía, eso es lo que estaba. Volví a bufar. Subí a mi cuarto y me dejé caer en la cama.

Abrí el catalogo y empecé a echarle una ojeada. Busque un bolígrafo en la maleta y me puse a marcar lo que quería. Doblé un trozo de la ultima pag y escribí _'También un cortina grande par el ventana. Lasaña, mucha lasaña, la nevera necesita mimitos. Chocofrinkis _(no se la marca existe, pero me suena xD lo mismo es, son cereales)_, __cantidades industriales de yogures para beber – de coco, fresa, piña -, Donuts, tarta de chocolate, y un poco de lo de siempre. Para vuestro hijo mas querido, vamos, el único que tenéis. Jasper.'_

Tire el catalogo a un rincón.

- ¡Jass, estan tocando la puerta! - Me grito mi hermana

- ¡Vale! ¿Y, que? ¡Papa esta abajo!

- ¡Sabes que el no habréis!

- ¡Pues ve tu!

- ¡Sabes que yo tampoco iré!

Bufé. Si, lo sabía.

Salté de la cama y bajé corriendo las escaleras. ¿Sería de mala educación tardar en abrir a nuestra primera visita, no?

Me paré en seco. Había algo en lo que no había reparado..

- ¡¡Rosalie!!! - Grité - ¿¡¡Donde está la puerta!!?

- ¡¡Pero tu eres idiota!! - Me gritó, bueno, no todos tenemos una memoria fotográfica - ¡¡Ve al salón y sigue el pasillo!! ¡¡Ni que fuera un laberinto!!

Vale. Salón.. pasillo.. puerta. Si, ahí esta.

Me acerqué y la abrí.

Casi me caigo de la sorpresa, al cielo se le había caído un pequeño y hermoso ángel.

- ¡Hola, Soy Alice Cullen, tu vecina!

- Ho-ho.. Hola - Tartamudeé, genial. Primera impresión: Eres tonto Jass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y... hasta aquí ^-^ ¿que tal? ¿Se les hizo muy.. aburrido? Espero que no tanto como me imagino :S Si es que hay que rellenar un poquito el fic xDD

Bueno, un besazo a tods ^^


	3. Alice Cullen

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes son mios, todos de Meyer, ella es la maestra, la que se gana la pasta y la que a creado a mis tres maravillas andantes: Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

Olèèèè ! :D Bueno, agradecer como no a las personas que me han dejado rewieww (que me encantan jujuju) y han agregado esta historia en favoritooss. Arigatoo arigatoo. Que por cierto.. si queren hacer alguna sugerencia para que salga en el fic, soy toda oidooss xD nunca esta de mas una ayudaa ^-^.

Bueeno, dije que iba a actualizar uno por semana y.. hasta dentro 10 minutos no es lunes asi que, estoy dentro del plazo :D puntual, como mola xDD

Bueno, aquí el tercer cap. Espero que os gustee ^-^

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Volviendo a empezar**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CAP3: Alice**

_Casi me caigo de la sorpresa, al cielo se le había caído un pequeño y hermoso ángel._

_- ¡Hola, Soy Alice Cullen, tu vecina!_

_**- **Ho-ho.. Hola - Tartamudeé, genial. Primera impresión: Eres tonto Jass._

Pero aun así, no podía dejar de contemplarla. Era realmente linda. Morena de cabello y algo bajita, unos cinco, seis o siente centímetros menos que yo. Su pelo era corto y lo tenia en puntas hacia afuera un poco alborotado. Sus ojos, simplemente bonitos, eran como dos pequeñas avellanas perfectamente colocadas en su rostro. Su forma de vestir era simple o quizás era por que solo salió a saludar, pero le quedaba fenomenal.

- ¿Hola..? ¿Estás en nuestro mundo..? - Escuché que me preguntó sonriendo

ooh si, y que sonrisa. Si sus ojos eran bonitos.. su sonrisa era hermosa. Seguramente utilizaba 'Colgate' blancura impecable. Daba la impresión de que si hubiera sol y llegara a mis ojos el reflejo de sus dientes, se me caerían al suelo. Vamos, me los deshace directamente y claro, tendría que comprarme otros nuevos. Y no creas que son baratos y después esta la calidad, yo no podría llevar los ojos de cualquiera..

- Si si.. - le contesté rápido. Espere unos segundo y respiré. Necesitaba aire después de observar tanta belleza junta. Cojo aire.. lo suelto. Cojo aire.. lo suelto. Bien – Yo soy Japer, Jarper Hale, y, para ser sinceros y directos, soy el único hombre de esta casa que podrá satisfacerte en tus más profundas necesidades.

Sonreí como yo solo se hacerlo. O como dice mi hermana, sonrisa de chulo prepotente número 23, catalogada en la sección 'Sonrisas Jazz, para conquistar'.

Si antes su cara irradiaba amabilidad y tenia una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie de la cara, yo lo había hecho, ahora lo único que mostraba era desconcierto por aquí y por allá. Pero es que hay que entenderme, tengo mi orgullo, no puedo quedar como 'el-vecino-que-se-enamora-de-la-primera-que-ve' o 'a-primera-vista' Sería desastroso e imperdonable. Tengo un prestigio que mantener. (Aunque en Forks todavía no lo tengan en cuenta)

¿Te has sofocado? Hay agua fría e la nevera. Aunque si prefieres ducharte, prometo ayudarte – Seguí jugando

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Alice P.O.V**

- - - - - - - -

Si el cacho de pastel que tenía en las manos no lo hubiera hecho mi madre especialmente para esta familia, se lo hubiera estampado en la cara a este tio. Pero.. ¿que se creía? ¿no conocía la palabra respeto? ¿y vergüenza? Valla, y se supone que este es al chico que tengo que aguantar como vecino ¡Si que tengo esperanzas, lo que me queda por aguantar!

Bueno, si. He de admitir que cuando abrió la puerta me había parecido realmente guapo. Vamos.. tenia unos ojazos azules que para mi los quería. Y quizás que cuando tartamudeó al saludarme me pareció encantador, es decir, acaso ¿hoy en día se encuentran chicos guapos y encantadores a la ves? La respuesta es NO, todos están casados o son guays. Vale.. y también puede que me sintiera derretir cuando se me quedó mirando. Digan lo que digan, me estaba haciendo una inspección de las grandes. Pero es que de ahí a que me diga de.. satisfacer mis 'más profundas necesidades..' Ashh. Al contestarle, preferí ignorar su comentario.

- Un regalo de bienvenida de mi madre – Le dije mientras le daba el pastel sin poner algún tipo de cuidado al entregárselo – Espero que os guste y que, si no tenéis nada que hacer esta noche, estáis invitados a cenar. Cortesía de mi madre.

- Oh valla, no tienes que disimular conmigo. Si quieres invitarme a salir, solo tienes que decirlo, no hace falta que pongas a tu mamá de por medio - Me sonrió de una forma.. que daban ganas de darle dos tortas y borrarle esa sonrisita de la cara.

Respiré profundamente.. conté hasta 3..

1.. 2.. 3..

- Disfruta del pastel, tiene pasas, espero que 'no' seas alérgico a ellas – Dije y me di media vuelta para empezar a alejarme de ese fatídico sitio. Sentí al tal Jasper reírse detrás mio.

- No te enojes pequeña, solo estoy bromeando.

Paré en seco.. ¿había escuchado lo que había escuchado? ¿me había llamado.. pequeña? Intenté respirar profundamente de nuevo. Me volví a dar la vuelta y lo encaré.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Se le borró la sonrisa. Ahora más bien estaba en apuros. No estaba segura de como se me veía, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es de que no podía fruncir más el ceño.

- Bueno.. fue.. d-de cariño.. tu me entiendes.. jeje

- No vuelvas a llamarme asi, para ti, soy Alice Cullen.

Vale, puede que yo no fuera de las que me cabreara a menudo, ni que fuera borde con nadie, Pero este chico, definitivamente, me sacaba de mis casillas. Y cuando un zancudo me pica, lo mato. (con cariño claro)

- ¿Alguna otra cosa? - Le pregunté.. Me contestó con la cabeza negativamente, estaba demasiado en shock como para decirlo en voz alta. Sonreí interiormente. Al menos, sabia como controlarlo. - Entonces hasta la cena

Bien, ahora si me alejé de la casa contenta. No había sido una visita muy llevadera, ni era lo que se había pensado. Pero tenía cogido al gato por la cola y eso me gustaba Esta ves si sonreí con ganas y me dispuse a acelerar un poco el ritmo. Pero su voz me detuvo en la distancia.

- ¡ALICE CULLEN! ¡HEE! ¡ALICE! - Me gritaba desde su casa. No estaba tan lejos.. pero pareciera que llamara a una cabra que esta en la montaña.. será bullero.

- ¿¿¡¡QUÈ QUIERESS!!?? - Tuve que preguntarle para, que al menos, dejara de gritar. No me molesté en voltearme y mirarle. Quería llegar ya a casa.

- TU, Y SOLO TUUUU, PUEDESS LLAMARME JAZZZ, TU PEQUEÑIINNN – Siguió gritandome – HASTA LA CENAA PEQUEÑAA

Suspiré. Esto iva a ser dificil y... a la vez llevadero.

El chico era algo egocéntrico.. y pasado en comentarios..

-

pero también tenía su encanto.

-

Sonreí, había un cena que preparar y como no, o podía permitir que 'su pequeñin' se muriera de hambre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

y voaláá, una hoja de word más pequeño que los anteriores :1 Enrealidad este capitulo iba a ser la cena, pero vaaalla, me extendí con que se conocieran. Espero que les halla gustado. Siento si hay muchas faltas y si esta mal escrito, pero no tengo tiempo para corregirlo, que estoy que me caigo del sueño y tengo la nariz fria Ò_o!! T_T

Un beshazoo, y hasta el prox cap

¿Rewiieerww? :D


End file.
